Addicted to You
by Claidissa
Summary: A songfic to Simple Plan's Addicted to You. Read to find out what happens! HarukoxNaota(Takun)
1. Default Chapter

Addicted To You  
  
Disclaimer: This is a FLCL songfic to Simple Plan's Addicted to You. The first chapter is to the song. I do not own Simple Plan or FLCL, and if you think I do YOU HAVE MELONS FOR BRAINS, MAN!  
  
"Maybe next time, Takun. You're still a kid, you know?" she said. And she took off. I haven't seen her since then. Mamimi came back after she finished her one required year of college. It's been pretty much the same as when before she came, except I'm in high school now with my friends. Ninamori has a crush on me, but I won't go out with her. The man with the eyebrows won't tell me anything.but he says he's in contact with her. I wish she had taken me with her. I wish - that special things happened here again. I wish she didn't love that Pirate King. I wish she would come back for me.  
  
I heard you're doing OK,  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I loved her. I said it before. I still do love her. She said she needed me.I believed her.I thought she was happy with me - I tried.but I couldn't get that Pirate King for has she found someone else by now? Surely. Of course she has. I'm being stupid. I never even liked her that much anyway - I'll go out with Ninamori. Or Mamimi. Whatever.  
  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy  
But you left anyway  
  
This afternoon we had gym class. Ninamori held my hand. I felt uncomfortable - uneasy. I don't know why. Don't ask me. Mamimi's still hanging out under that old bridge. So I go there too. She taught me how to smoke a cigarette. I don't think Haruko would be happy with that. But, she's gone. Who cares?  
I do.  
  
I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
  
This afternoon my dad wasn't at home, which was weird. I didn't care, though. I went upstairs and practiced guitar. She said I was still a kid. I'm not a kid anymore, though. I'm in high school. Maybe she doesn't age like I do. Maybe she's only five years older than me now. How can she call me a kid? Haruko said "maybe next time." When is that? Can I trust her to return? Or is she lying again? I don't know when the truth ends and the lies begin.  
  
Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
I'm still dick,  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway  
  
It wasn't like I didn't try to get her back. I would go to see eyebrows almost every day since she left. He kept saying that I should just forget about Haruko. She did hurt my feelings and I was upset with her for a while - but I can't get her out of my mind..I get the feeling that she's pulled crap out of eyebrows' head, too.  
I think I'm going crazy. Haruko was a part of me, and its missing now. There's a hole inside of me. I need to fill it. I'll do anything to get her back. I love her.  
  
I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker.  
Heartbreaker.  
  
She said that she'd come back. She said next time. I trust her. I can trust her. I know I can. It seems like an eternity since she left, though, even though its only been a month or two. I've lost track of time. I don't pay attention in school anymore. Mamimi is constantly gone with her new job. My friends say I'm in denial. I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean. I'm not sure what's going on with Ninamori. She keeps flirting with other boys. I don't think its that big of a deal.  
  
How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine  
  
I am still waiting for her, though. She will come back. I know she will. She said there'd be a next time.  
  
I'm tryin' to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
  
But she doesn't love me. She loves the Pirate King. Maybe eyebrows is right. She just needs me because my head works. Maybe she doesn't even need me anymore.  
  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I can't stop.my dad's worried about me.so are my friends.I smell like smoke.I find myself up for hours in my room, practicing guitar.smoking.and talking to my cat. Mamimi won't listen to me. But Haruko will come back..  
  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Wanna do this again  
  
She doesn't love me. Haruko wouldn't have left if she cared about me. Thought I was just a kid. Well, maybe I don't need her. I'm not addicted to her. She used me. She broke my heart. But I'm over her now.  
  
Heartbreaker.  
Heartbreaker.  
  
She's got some nerve, you know?! Making me act this way - I hit Canti today with my guitar. I find myself staring into motorcycle shops and looking at the Vespas. I'm constantly staring into the sky, imagining her little Yellow Vespa to come sweep me away to wherever she is.  
  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
This is how I felt. I was hurt. I was broken up. She was gone. Gone forever and I couldn't make her come back.  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
  
Then the Yellow Vespa turned up at my front door.  
  
AN: WAUH! Heheheh. Cliffhanger. Yes, there WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS BUT THEY WILL NOT BE TO THE SONG. It's a different kind of songfic. Review please and I shall be forced to write faster! 


	2. Second Chapter original, huh?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! GOT THAT?  
  
I ran inside the house.  
"Haruko?" I yelled, skidding on the floor and tripping over my cat. "Haruko-chan?!"  
I threw open the kitchen door. "Is she here, dad? Grandpa -"  
  
~*a quick switch to Manga mode!*~  
  
Haruko sat with her hands behind her head and her feet up on the table.  
"YOU!" Takun yelled.  
"Yes, Naota, Haruko has returned, isn't it lovely, then?" Takun's father said.  
"Again with the Manga thing - the directors are going to be maaad at us!" Haruko murmured.  
"Well, Naota - has she come back because you ordered her to? IS SHE YOUR SLAVE GIRL?!"  
"WHA? No - she's not - dad - calm down, I don't know why she's here -"  
"Maybe she's come to get that lovely TV set back," Grandpa said, sipping his tea.  
"Hmm - I wonder why she's come back then - maybe to give you guitar lessons - you really are terrible at that thing, Naota -"  
"Oh! You've been practicing, then HAVE YOU?" Haruko said, jumping up and grabbing Takun.  
"I bet that's it - yes.or maybe she's come to make more horns in your head, eh, Haruko-san?"  
"Maybe I've come back to give him some more - mouth to mouth." Haruko said.  
"AAAH! Yes, that's it! Why didn't I see it before?! You've come back for FOOLY COOLY!"  
  
~*Okay, that's enough. Back to Anime.*~  
  
Haruko sat on the end of the top bunk, her legs swinging off the end and her guitar in her lap.  
"So why'd you come back?" Naota said from below her.  
Haruko didn't answer right away.  
She sighed.  
"You're the one I saw first, Takun," she said.  
Takun frowned and grabbed his guitar.  
"Have you really been practicing?" Haruko asked.  
"Yeah.." Takun said.  
"Will you play for me sometime?"  
Takun paused.  
"Yeah. But not now. Sometime later. If you want to hear me play, you'll have to stay here a while."  
Haruko smiled. "You're fourteen now, Takun."  
Takun snorted. "I'm aware of that."  
"In space - you don't age. It's only when you're on a planet that you age. Something to do with the gravity. That's partly why I left you, Takun. 'Cause a nineteen year old dating a ten-year-old - That's just gross, you know?!"  
Takun laughed and strummed a chord on his guitar.  
"But you don't love me." Takun said, solemn again. "You love that pirate king."  
Haruko dropped down from the top bunk and stood in front of Takun, her hands on her hips. "Don't you know yet?! GOD, you're slow!"  
Takun grimaced. "You're in a good mood."  
"Listen to me, Takun. I thought that the Pirate King was locked up in that Mechanical place - but they were only here to keep you here. Why do you think that man with the eyebrows didn't want you to trust me?"  
"Well - he was right, wasn't he? You left me here -"  
"I went out to think for a while. Then I figured it out - you were the Pirate King that I had loved. When you merged with Canti - I saw him in you."  
"So you only love me because I look like the Pirate King?"  
There was a silence. Haruko climbed onto the bed.  
"No. You are my Pirate King." she rubbed up against Takun and ran her fingers through his hair. "Besides, you're much cuter."  
She smiled and took a deep, sensual breath.  
"You've been smoking, Takun."  
Takun looked at her. "With Mamimi."  
"You're wife?" Haruko said, grinning at him.  
Takun looked away as Haruko nuzzled his neck and put her mouth next to his ear.  
"Second-hand smoke is bad for the baby, darling.."  
  
A/N: WOO! Second chappie! *happy dance* Sooo.reviews? Please? You know they have that control over me.and thanks for all the lovely comments, people! (Oh - in response.Fuedal Eruption - I'm sure you're just as good as a writer as I.Varo - I like you too..weirdo-loser-freak - I'm sorry.and Shinma Batosi - I love your stories! *victory sign* 


	3. Sayonara!

Disclaimer: Well, lookie here! Another thing I DON'T OWN! *adjusts glasses* It has come into my knowledge that a FLCL soundtrack is called "Addict" I don't own that either. ^^;; Let's add it to the list! A/N: By the by - Haruko was kidding about the baby thing. If you watch Trigun you got that. Come on, people - it's Fooly Cooly! Oh - heh - it's the last chapter, this is.  
  
I walked along the riverbank today. Mamimi waved at me and ran over with that black cat in her hands. She offered me a cigarette. I stared at it. I swallowed and shook my head cautiously. Mamimi shrugged. We were sitting under the bridge when I told her. "Mamimi.." "Huh? What, Takun? Something wrong?" I rolled my head onto my shoulder. "You can't call me Takun anymore." "You've said that before." "But now you really can't!" "Hn." I looked into the water. No fish. The river was too polluted. You can't live where you don't belong. "I might be.away for a while." Mamimi looked at me.  
"You can't go looking for me," I added.  
"How long will you be?" Mamimi asked. She acted like I was going to the grocery store.  
"I don't -"  
"You're going with Haruchan, aren't you?"  
I waited before I answered.  
"She.needs my help."  
Mamimi stood up. "Uh-huh."  
"I'll come visit. Maybe soon."  
"Take as long as you like, Takun." She stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Have fun with Haruhara."  
That was the first time she called Haruko by her surname. I blinked at her. She turned her back to me and began to walk away. "Hey!" She ignored me. I frowned at her.  
"That's right! I will have fun with her! And you know what?! I AM growing up! I like the pulp now and I do fooly cooly and googly googly and drooly drooly!!!"  
She stopped. "I'll miss you!" I blurted out.  
She spun around on her heel and ran back to me, pulling me into an embrace.  
I held her comfortingly and smiled meekly. I looked up as she sobbed into my shoulder and saw Haruko on the Vespa smiling down at me.  
I blinked at her. Then I shook my head and signaled for her to leave.  
She giggled silently and put a finger to her mouth.  
Mamimi released me. She smiled, taking out her camera and clicked a picture.  
"So long, Naota." "You're really gonna leave, huh?" Ninamori asked, smirking.  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
"With that kiss-kiss girl!" Gaku added.  
"Why?" Ninamori said.  
"Smooch?"  
I thought a minute. "Because." I fingered her uniform. "This uniform looks horrible on me."  
"Alright, Naota, but you gotta come back and visit, alright?"  
"You got it."  
When that hand was there, it was like it was blocking me from leaving. I had to stay here. There was no outside world.  
We were riding on the Vespa when I remembered.  
"That day.." I said.  
Haruko looked at me from over her shoulder. "Yes?"  
"Didn't Atomisk's power go -" I pointed upward.  
"Yeah - well, that's a bit complicated, Takun. A little difficult for your young mind."  
"Oh, come on. Tell me."  
"Let's stop for Ramen."  
"Not that crap kind again."  
"But it can be fun, you know?"  
I picked up the spork and dug into the Styrofoam cup. "Well?"  
Haruko sighed. "Well."  
She paused. She pushed back her sleeve and showed me a metal bracelet with a single link on it.  
"I really don't think you'd understand. It's too difficult for little kids. Especially ones with no brain."  
"This stuff tastes really bad."  
"Alright, you talked me into it. All you really need to know is that when you merge with Canti and turn red, Atomisk appears. That's all."  
"I don't like the color red."  
"But red is the color of the carnation!" Haruko said happily. "In the flower language it represents courage and determination! And the color of the Gibson EB-0 1961 model."  
"Where'd you get that line from, Anime?" She laughed. "So what should I call you now? Taro? Sempai? Naota? Pyah? Atomisk? Hnnnnnn?"  
"Takun."  
"Well, whatever you want me to call you is fine with me as long as its not -"  
"RAHARU!!!!!"  
Haruko winced. "Amarao.."  
She turned around and put on a big smile. "Well, speak of the devil! Hey there, lover boy!"  
"Raharu." Amarao growled. "WHY DID YOU COME BACK HERE?"  
"Why, I came back for my one true love!"  
Amarao blinked. "R - really?" he said, eyes beaming.  
"Yes, Takun here makes a wonderful lover! You should see him fooly cooly."  
"TAKUN???"  
"Or Atomsk. Whichever you'd like to call him."  
Amarao took out a shot gun and began shooting. Haruko slammed his head with her guitar.  
"DAMN YOU!" He said, rubbing his head. Kamon ran up to them, panting.  
"ENOUGH FOOLY COOLY YOU TWO!" He yelled at them. "Naota, your brother is."  
"Hn?"  
  
~*~FLCL~*~  
  
"You aren't gonna be selfish and take the power for yourself when we find it, right?"  
"We'll see."  
I frowned.  
"You sure I'm not just another one of your victims?"  
"Are you having doubts, Takun?"  
"No."  
  
"You're a liar."  
"It's the truth."  
Miyu-Miyu glared at us. Haruko suddenly stood up.  
"Oh, man. We gotta go."  
"Wha - NOW?"  
"Yes, NOW!"  
"Ok - do I need anything?"  
Haruko didn't answer. She grinned and stared at her metal link bracelet. "It's a big one! Oro? What's that?"  
Miyu-Miyu blinked.  
"A Medical Mechanica. Alright - We've got them right where we want them, Takun."  
"Do they have Atomsk?"  
"Yeah...yeah, yeah.." She grabbed her helmet and the Gibson EB-0 case. "Oh, and Takun - here." She handed it to me. "I wanna trade back."  
"Oh, so you'll trade guitars but not Ramen?"  
"That's right."  
"You're as selfish as ever."  
"Here. For the road." She tossed me a soda as we walked to her Vespa.  
  
"Oh. But - I hate the sour kind."  
"Well I want the pulp kind."  
"When you're selfish like that, bad things are bound to happen, you know?"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to deal with the bad things, won't we?" She grinned.  
Everyone was waiting as we rounded the corner on her Vespa. Dad and Grandpa, Gaku, Masashi, Ninamori, Mamimi and - Tasuku, my brother.  
I gaped at him.  
He smiled at me. Mamimi grinned.  
"I heard you're leaving, ototo, is that right? So you finally found yourself a girl. Nice choice." He put his arm around Mamimi. "And thanks for taking care of Mamimi while I was gone. I'm here to protect her now. Who knows what kind of crazy stuff could happen. So I'll see you, 'kay?  
I nodded slowly. "Your bat - its upstairs."  
"Hey, thanks."  
"Enjoy your freedom, Naota," Dad said, smiling. Grandpa glared at Mamimi and Tasuku.  
"Goodbye Naota!" Masashi said.  
"Have fun with the Vespa woman, smoooooch!"  
Mamimi rested her head on Masashi's shoulder and waved, grinning.  
"Are you done now, Takun?" Haruko said. "Canti!!!!!" She called. Canti came out of the house wearing his wings and halo. Haruko ran in place. "Lets get outta here!"  
Canti flew down and touched the ground. He kissed Mamimi once and flew away. Haruko started up the Vespa. I got on the back, hugging her around the middle.  
As we flew away, I saw Mabase city grow smaller and smaller. I knew I was throwing everything away, but I didn't care. I was with Haruko now. We were off on a great adventure. Now I know there is an outside world.  
"Remember your promise, Takun. You said you'd play that song for me."  
"I remember."  
Nothing exciting happens here. Everything is ordinary."  
Twang.  
  
FURIKURIFURIKURIFURIKURIFURIKURIFURIKURIFURIKURIFURIKURIFURI  
  
A/N: Cue "Ride on a Shooting Star!" *victory sign* ALRIGHT! That's the end, hoped you liked it better than the Anime's ending, although I know I could never top the MAGICAL MAGICAL GODS DOWN THERE AT GAINAX! Here! Manly eyebrows for everyone who reviews! To all you Fooly Coolists out there, SAYONARA! 


End file.
